Hailey
by me-loves-demon-barber
Summary: A very odd girl travels to the mansion years after the events of the film. Will Edward love again? YES, NO, MAYBE SO? Read to find out! possible Edward/OC. VERY ANGSTY!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

A girl, no not a girl but a young woman, a teenager. She's wearing a black hoodie the hood of which is covering her long, brown hair, dark skinny jeans and checkered vans, the ones made for guys.

She is not normal, she never was.

This girl is me, Hailey Bright, I'm walking down the long street covered with very happy- looking houses that are now partly hidden in shadow, as it is currently 2:00 am.

I couldn't sleep, too many nightmares. Therefore I decided to take a little walk, a walk up to the mansion, the mansion that is supposed to be haunted.

By now I am standing in front on the magnificiant house.

I push open the gates with a sickening creeeeeek, walk through them.

What I saw I was not expecting. I wasn't expecting to see beautiful, grand sculptures. In fact they weren't even real sculptures, the were bushes and hedges. Amung them a squirrel, a sea dragon, and most importantly a hand.

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a black figure hide behind on of the masterpeices. I whirled around fast enough to see something shiny glistening in the little light.

_Snip, snip._

Just as I was about to run I heard it say something.

"Please," Said a soft voice, it was soft and slightly high, but it was deffinately male.

"Pardon?" I breathed in a scared voice.

Just then the man seemingly materialized out of the light fog. He was now standing a good seven or eight feet away from me. Oh god he was beautiful, in every aspect of the word.I had to stop myself from giggling at his crazy hair.

"Please, don't go."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hi there how are you guys!!!!!**

**I had a little virtual party w/ **_**IheartJohnnyD **_**on account of the reviews I got so thank you all!!!**

"Please don't go"

I found myself nodding even though what was in his hands would tell me to do the exact opposite.

"uh……..what is your name?" I asked with a questioning look.

"E-Edward" he stuttered. I found it extremely adorable that he was so nervous.

I took a few slow steps closer and he flinched a little "its okay, I won't hurt you"

Then I continued to move closer and slowly reached out to touch one of his beautiful blades……oh they weren't blades, they were hands, scissor hands. "These are your hands?" I asked, no really it was more like stated.

"Yes……..and what is your name?"

"Hailey Bright"

"Beautiful" now at this I blushed because I didn't really know what he meant, was he saying my name was beautiful…or was he saying I was beautiful.

"Did you make all of these?" I asked with hand gestures.

"Yes" he said in a sad voice.

"There lovely" I said in awe, looking at the art.

"Thank you" he responded politely. His voice was like magic.

I smiled at him and he game a beautiful grin back at me.

"So sorry, but I believe I have to go now." I stated regrettably.

At this his smile disappeared within a millisecond.

"I'll be back, I promise." I said with a sad smile.

"Okay" he said quietly.

"I'll come back later on today, when the sun is up" I said with a chuckle.

"Bye"

"Goodbye…….Hailey"

That night Edward cried.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'M SO EXCITED AND I JUST CAN'T HIDE IT!!!!!!!!**

**SO MUCH LOVE TO REVIEWERS**

**Oh btw, Hailey is based loosely off of me and my cousin, so I'm trying not to make her a Mary Sue. Please tell me if she gets to plain-jane!!! oh and my school starts tomorrow, grade eight(!!!!!) So I'll still try and do updates everyday if I can!!!!**

**Oh and edwards POV is in this ch. So bold means what edward wants to think and italics is what he would have thought if kim were still here.**

**Ok onward into the abis!!!!!**

Ch. 3

*That night Edward cried.*

I walked, more like ran, home felling very giddy and slightly afraid. When I reached my orange house I snuck around the exterior of my home then found my brothers room. I looked through the window and saw my brother playing guitar, I tapped on the window, he jumped, I silently laughed. For 14 he still is rather jumpy.

He walked ver to the window once he saw it was me and opened it for me to get in.

"Thanks, Toby" I breathed, slightly breathless.

"you're late" he said trying to sound athoriative but really only sounding worried.

"yes, I am"I agreed, not wanting to explain why I was late. '_Oh dear brother of mine, I am late because I met a very sexy young man with scissors for hands' That would just go over lovely_, I thought sarcasticly to myself.

"Goodnight" he said. I've alwaly loved how nieve he could be.

I really should be the one to have windows in my room, I don't have _any._

I nodded and made my way out of his room and into mine. Once my door was closed and locked, I undressed and put on an old shirt that's went down to my knees.

Once I was in bed and covered up I rolled over and screamed into my pillow. I don't sceam into my pillow when I'm sad or angry, I do it when I'm happy. I'm weird, I know.

Once I was through with my little 'episode' I sighed contently.

"Edward, Edward, Edward"

I repeated steadily over and over again untill I fell asleep.

The last thing I thought before I fell asleep is what Edward was doing.

********EDWARDS POV********

I watched Hailey as she went to her home.

She was beautiful.

Almost as beautiful as………_her……._as Kim.

_No, stupid kim loves you._

_**But Kim is gone.**_

_What if she comes back? What will you do then?_

_**She isn't coming back.**_

_How do you know?_

_**I just……….**_"I don't know" I mumbled helplessly.

_Would you betray her? betray Kim?_

_**No.**_

_Would you throw her love away?_

_**No.**_

_Then what is the problem?_

_**I want to love again.**_

_Then do it. Love again._

_**I don't know if I can……..**_

**A/N: MWAHAHAHA HAAAAA**

**So dear eddy has some inner conflict, hmm?**

**Yes, hailey's brother's name is toby!!!!!**

**Its an addoriable name.**

**I think I'll keep switching POVs too, its fun!!!!**

**Please read and review and I'll give you a half empty can of mountain dew!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: IM BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK………………FROM THE DEAD!!!!!**

**Okay…………well I am finally updating my one and only story so yeah here goes nothing!!!!!!!!**

**There are different POVs is this chapter so be ready, they are just different sides of my characters!!!!!**

**Okay on a serious note, are you reading this, are you liking this, then why aren't you reviewing this? I have more hits than I do reviews, and I want them the same. Otherwise I'll feel unimportant. And I might not get my muse back. Okay well I've hade writers block for about a week and a half so this is just some crap that I wrote when I was bored in american history class…..oh and a very happy, and very late birthday to tim burton and my lil sis emily. MAY ALL YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE……..**

**Now…….BRING ME THAT HORIZON!!!!! (lol)**

**Chapter 4!!!!**

I had previously set my alarm for 12:00 noon so I could wake up; have a quick meal; then be on my merry way up the hill to see_ him_. To see Edward.

I went back upstairs to my room to get dressed.

Thirty minutes later I was ready. I chose red skinny jeans, a black and white _Paramore_ t-shirt and a grey hooded jacket with ears sewn onto the hood.

I then straitened my hair; packed two peanut butter, with no jelly sandwiches……yum!

Onto more important topics.

No matter how dangerous this man could be, I feel like I _have_ to help him. To save him from something, maybe from himself?

As soon as this thought entered my head I tried to dismiss it but it wouldn't go away.

**Why would he need to be saved from himself?**

_**I don't know.**_

**Oh I think you do-oo.** My voice mocked me.

_**Oh well, I'm still going to see him. **_I all but yelled in my head.

**Okay then…….. **And the voice slowly faded to the back of my blurry mind.

********Edwards POV********

I didn't sleep last night. I hardly ever did since Kim left me.

**Oh don't be such a wuss!**

_**Okay I hope Hailey comes back.**_

**Me too, boy me too.**

Just then I was errupted from my thoughts by a knock on the door followed by the front door being pushed open. I went with my instinct and ran. I ran behind a creepy statue that looked like a man, and hid my hands behind my back.

I poked my head out in time to see Hailey, my angel.

**Looks like you like her Ed…..**

_**Yup!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Continuation of ch 4**

********Hailey's POV********

I walked into the big entrance hall after walking around outside for about twenty minutes and was kind of let down.

Where was Edward?

"Edward," I called out.

I was about to turn around when I saw a flash of silver. I turned back around and came face to neck- I'm a good head shorter than him- with Edward, my angel in shiny leather.

"Hi,"

"Hello, Hailey."

We just stood there looking into eachothers eyes for about two minutes before he spoke up."You came back," he said. He sounded extreamly stunned.

"I said I would, didn't I?"

"thanks for coming back,"

"you're very welcome Edward…..oh yeah do you want a sandwich? I made an extra one for you."

"oh. Thanks"

Then my eyes wandered down to his…um… hands.

"Oh crap Edward I'm sorry," I said followed by another series of barely understandable apoligies. When I was finished I was panting, panting a bit too hard.

Before I knew what hit me I was on my hands and knees coughing, almost vomiting. DAMN THIS ASTHMA! I Reached into my small black bag and pulled out my inhailer, did what I had to do, and sat on the hard floor breathing hard.

When Edward saw my fit he must have knelt down beside me, for he was kneeling with one knee on the ground with his hands scraping the floor.

I reached up and touched his pale cheek, paler now than before.

"I'm sorry" I said not sure what I was talking about for I felt as if I was getting high off his eyes.** (A.N: lol ha ha giggle giggle!)** My hand wandered down to his lips, and my other heavily scarred wrist went to the back of his head, quickly getting lost in the thick blackness.

And then I found myself being sort of pulled in, like I needed him. Like if I didn't do what I was about to do I would die.

When our lips met I felt him tense consiterably, then loosen up after a second. Then his hand went to the small of my back, I could feel each blade through my thin t-shirt. Then he jerked away and stood up so fast I thought he was gone. I looked around dumdly for a few seconds, then found him a couple feet away.

"I think you should leave now, Hailey," he said quietly, I was dumbfounded. What the hell?!

"Pardon"

"Just go, Kim won't be happy"

I just looked at him for a few moments then got up shakly almost fell, but he caught me. I pushed an scissor-handed arm away fom me and walked quickly out of the mansion, then ran home.

I didn't scream into my pillow I sobbed into it.

A half hour of crying later, I found myself reaching for my razor blade.

A couple slices and cuts later I cried myself to sleep, determined not to wake up.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: sorry about the late update!!! I just have a lot of shit going on in my life.**

**Please review and enjoy…**

**Ch 6:**

**Hailey's POV:**

Much to my disappointment, I woke up. Sometime in the middle of the night, I heard something outside.

Even though I didn't have windows I could tell there was someone or something walking around outside.

I looked at my clock, 1:43 AM.

Well, me being paranoid, I had to go see what it was.

So I pulled myself out of my black lace-trimmed bed, put on my thick rimmed glasses, and slid into some denim skinny jeans that were on my desk chair. I crossed my purple room to my painted-black door, and walked out into the hallway. I walked past my mom's room, Toby's room. I reached the front door, opened it, walked out, and said "Hello?!"

No answer came.

I decided it was worthless, so I walked back inside, and locked the front door behind me. When I faced my living room I was greeted with a sight I never thought I'd see.

There, sitting quietly on my mother's light green sofa was Edward, scissors and all.

"You're real?" I questioned, I really thought my fuzzy mind had dreamed him up, apparently not.

When he noticed me, he got up, with an apology on his beautiful lips.

**Edwards POV:**

"I'm so sorry," I said sadly. And I truly was. I shouldn't have been so rash.

I shouldn't have kissed her.

I shouldn't have then made her leave without explaining myself.

I crossed the room until I was about a foot and a half away from the beautiful girl before me. I was looking down at her when she spoke up.

"Why did you make me leave?"Said Hailey, she sounded so broken. That was the one question I never wanted to answer, looks like I have to.

"Well a long time ago, it snowed for the first time…" I continued on and on about me and Kim. She was long gone now.

About twenty minutes later, I was finished with my sad tale. By now we had moved so we were both sitting on the couch, it smelled like her.

"Do you still love her?"

"Yes" I answered sadly.

"Oh," I could tell she was kind of let down. Hailey wants me to love her; I want to love her too.

**Hailey's POV:**

Just then I heard my mom about to walk into the room we were in.

Oh shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.

Why _now_ mom? Why?

Edward had noticed too, for he was paler than usual and looked really scared.

"Closet, quick!" I said in a fast whisper.

He got up and barely made it behind the door when my mom entered. Naked!

"That's just gross," I said looking away from my mom's 34 year old body.

She pulled a silk robe around herself, ignoring me. "Why are you down here?

"Heard a noise," I said fast.

"Me too, you okay?"

"Yeah…sure…I'm fine."

"Okay, goodnight then." And she walked back to her room.

"Edward?"I called quietly.

He came out of his hiding spot.

"Let's go into my room," I said casually. But inside I was screaming 'I'M GONNA HAVE A BOY IN MY ROOM!!!!!'**(A/N: lol ha-ha giggle giggle)**

**END OF CH 6……………..**

**I rather like this chappie!!!!**

**Oh and please check out my other story **_**New Beginnings**_**!!!!!!!!!!**

**o.O**


	7. author's note

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE: I have lost all inspiration for my writing, and have completely lost my muse… so I have been seriously contemplating the idea of just flat out stopping before anyone gets attached to the storyline.**

**Now I have lost inspiration for both my stories, and am very sorry to say that they will be put on hold… but an unsigned reviewer may just change my mind:**

**Mattiemo, you have made me fell so completely extraordinary and you thought that this could be the best story. I thank and applaud you and ALL of my reviewers and readers. **

**But I'm not a good writer, I don't have inspiration, and if I don't have some kind of connection with my reviewers I feel I shouldn't be wasting your time. **

**Even as I am writing this possible last log, I am starting to cry. I thank you very kindly and hope that this doesn't hurt you…as much as it does me.**

**p.s. add me to your alerts because I hope not to stop writing, but I fear I may have to. Post reviews, message me, flame if you want to, just write and have a fun time doing it.**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME, GOOD DAY, GOOD NIGHT, AND GOD BLESS!**

**-Logan**


	8. AND WE ARE BACK ON TRACK!

**A/N: hi, whoa, long time no see!**

**I'm back with an update!!!!!**

**SO SORRY ABOUT THE LATENESS BUT IF U READ THE LAST UPDATE, YOU WOULD KNOW WHY!!!**

**Please review!!!**

**Disclaimer: DO YOU ACTUALLY THINK I OWN EDWARD SCISSORHANDS? WELL I DON'T, BUT JOHNNY DEPP IS CURRENTLY LOCKED IN MY BASEMENT STRAPPED TO A BED.**

**Oh, TMI whoops!**

**Ch.8**

**Titled: back on track!**

**HAILEY'S POV:**

I led Edward quietly back through my house, nervous and scared.

I looked back at him, and he was looking down, down at my wrist to be exact. Uh-oh.

We walked into my room and I closed the door behind us. Edward looked completely lost.

He looked in my mirror, poked his image, and then jumped back. Probably afraid it would hurt him. Aww, how sweet is that.

"You can sit down on the bed, I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" he asked in a sweet voice.

"Well I kind of wanted to get my brother so he could….uh….look at you. Is that okay?"

"No, he'll hurt me!" Edward said a little too loud.

"No, he will not! He is my little brother and I wouldn't let him do anything to ever harm, you. Got it?"

"Well… okay," Edward mumbled, obviously defeated.

Well, Toby being Toby, always has to check on me at the slightest noise. Soon he came rushing into the room, out of breath. I stood in front of Edward wanting to protect him from the overprotective fourteen-year-old.

"What was that?" he asked quickly "what's going on?"

Then as fate would have it, he looked over my shoulder at the other occupant in the room. His jaw nearly hit the floor.

"Who the hell is this?" he said in a deadly low whisper.

"Uh…Toby, this is Edward I found him in the mansion when I was walking." Then I leaned in and whispered in Toby's ear. "Now his hands are, umm, strange. Before you look, just let that sink in……..scissors."

Then Toby slowly looked down to Edwards hands. His eyes widened a bit but he didn't look too fazed about it.

"Oh," he simply stated. "Well, that's a different matter altogether."

Then I stepped back so Toby could get a good look at him.

"Hi, I'm Toby." He said nicely.

"I am Edward."

"So, you live up in that mansion all alone?"

"Yes," answered Edward, probably not wanting to talk anymore about himself.

"Well, you wanna stay here tonight?" Toby asked."We got an extra bed."

"Uh, okay." Edward sounded extremely nervous.

"What about mom?"

"We'll tell her tomorrow."

**A/N: HELLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOO, PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE SOONER!!!!!**


	9. ED, SI, SD

**WELL CRAPPY AUTHOR'S NOTE TIME!!!! YAY**

**I believe I have a damn good excuse for not updating.**

**I HAVE BEEN HOSPITALIZED FOR (apparently) SEVERE DEPRESSION, ANOREXIA, AND MY DIRTY LITTLE SELF-INJURY SECTET.**

**THIS STORY IS PRETTY MUCH LAST ON MY LIST OF THINGS TO DO (ex:…eat…take pills….have sugar-water fed to me via tubes in my veins…)**

**SOOOOOOOOOO… supposedly, I'm getting better so my Doc let me use my laptop under supervision.**

**So sorry!**

**I am trying so hard to get well and fix myself and all that so when I am recovered I can write better than before!**

**Please if you would, review this sad little……uh…..thing…MESSAGE ME IF U WANNA TALK…**

**I REALLY AM TRYING MY BEST.**

_IF ONLY YOU KNEW….. I'm down to 82……_

**Okay I guess…bye**

**GOOD DAY. GOOD NIGHT. GOD BLESS.**


	10. getting better soon!

**A/N: SOOOOOOO, HOW ARE YOU? MY DOCS SAY I'M GETTING BETTER SO I CAN WRITE AGAIN…!**

**SO HAPPY TO BE GIVING YOU GUYS A LONG AWAITED UPDATE, EVEN IF IT IS NOT VERY GOOD.**

**UMMM…**

**HERE WE GOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!**

**OFF TO NEVERLAND!!!!!!!!  
CH. 10**

Half an hour later- after I excused myself to the bathroom to address my wounds- the pull down bed in my room was all set up for Edward. He looked at the small twin-sized bed with uncertainty.

"It's okay I'll help you", said Toby. He then proceeded to help Edward into the small bed.

When he was settled, from my spot in a corner, Edward's large black eyes locked with my green ones. Being momentarily stunned as I was, I didn't realize how strangely Toby was looking at the two of us.

Until a couple minutes of awkward silence followed.

"Well, goodnight." Said Toby, walking out of the room and then closing the door behind himself.

**EDWARD'S POV:**

Hailey looked at the black door with longing. I looked at her. She had dried tears on her eyes, I noticed. I hope I wasn't the one to make her cry.

Suddenly, a pang of horrible guilt shot through my chest, like a hole being torn within my insides. Why did I have to be such a terrible, manufactured, self-hating, angry, mean ……….person?

"I'm so sorry." My voice cracked with sadness.

Then she looked at me, like she was looking into my soul, my inner workings. I saw salt water rise in her eyes. One lonely tear rolled down her pale cheek. Pity replaced the guilt in my heart. This beautiful girl needed a friend. I would at least give her that.

She then walked from her place in the corner, more silent tears falling, and sat on the edge of the bed I was occupying. She reached out, with a freshly bandaged forearm, and stroked my scarred cheek. I closed my eyes at her soft touch, being briefly reminded of Kim. I quickly pushed the memory out of my clouded mind, not wanting to cry in front of a lady.

One tear betrayed me and rolled down the cheek she was not touching. Hailey brushed it away with her tiny thumb.

"Goodnight" she said. Then she closed my eye lids with her soft fingers. "Don't peek," she whispered.

I heard her rummaging around or a couple seconds. I peeked through my lashes to see her naked back. I was stunned to see her spine and ribs through a thin layer of skin. I knew that she was thin but this; these bones showing through were something I have never witnessed.

I counted 12 sets of ribs before she put on a long shirt and she looked like a healthy, if not thin, teenager. I closed my eyes again.

"Edward," she mumbled. I hummed an answer.

"Never mind…. it was stupid, anyway."

"Hailey… Nothing you say is stupid."I said more sternly than intended. I opened my eyes and looked at her, trying to apologize with my eyes.

I guess it worked because she walked back over and kissed my lips lightly. When she started pulling back, I sat up a little and moved my lips in a slow rhythm against hers. Then she joined in the 'dance' for a while. She stopped me by putting her small hands to my chest and breathing deeply through her nose. I should let her sleep.

"Goodnight," I mumbled quietly.

"Okay" then she walked to her bed and pulled the blankets over her head.

**END OF CHAPTER 10:**

**A/N: so sorry about the kiss. That was a very hard bit to write. THANK YOU FOR READING!!!!**

**I THANK YOU A LOT IF YOU HAVE REVIEWED, FAVORITED, OR SUBSCRIBED TO THIS STORY!!!!!**

**I AM NOT LETTING THIS DIE!!!!!**

**If you're curious:**

**I am getting better. I have not hurt myself in 3 weeks. I am now 95 pounds (lbs). I should be able to go home by Christmas!!!! It is December 19 today! I am feeling a lot happier!!!!!!**

**Thank you for your support, I really need it**

**P.S. PLEASE COMMENT ON THE ACTUAL STORY, TOO. NOT JUST ON MY 'PROBLEMS'!!!**

**Good day. Good night. God bless.**

**-Logan**


End file.
